Heiress of the House of Black
by WeasleyTheAgent
Summary: Zoe Is the Child of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon and was born a year and half before Harry Potter. When she was 2 and half years old,she was taken into the care of her God Father Remus Lupin.Now as Zoe enters her 4th year at hogwarts, Sirius Black breaks out of Azkban prison in search of Harry Potter. What will Zoe do when her Past comes back to haunt her? Secrets to be heard
1. The Birth of the Heiress

April 18th 1979

Sirius POV

Marlene gripped my Hand as she screamed in pain , Bloody hell , I never realised how hard her grip was.  
" C'mon Marly , one more big push" Came the voice of Marlene Close Friend Molly Weasley from the bottom of the bed.  
Oh before I go on I should tell you what's going on , My Girlfriend is giving birth to our child...In the Weasley Household. Long story Short, We to visit them and Marls water broke and we had no time to get to St Mungos.  
Marlene let out a large scream as she pushed , then there came the cry of new life.  
Marly plumbed down on the bed knackered and tried while I stroked her hair " You did it Marls , you did it" I said tears forming in my eyes.  
Molly cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket before handing the baby to Marlene.  
" Well done Marlene , you have a healthy baby girl" Said molly grinning.  
I couldn't believe it , I had a Daughter , I looked down at the bundle of blanckets and saw a cute litte face and saw my little girl peacefully looking up at us eyes wide open , She had Marlene Piercing blue eyes ,Thank merlin. Marlene pulled the blanket down and and we saw a tuft of Dark brown hair. Just Like me.  
"Sirius..." Came Molly's voice from the kitchen , I looked up and saw standing there my 2 best friends , and my best Girlfriend , James, Remus, and Lily.  
Marlene looked up and grinned when she them standing there and called them over .  
James and Remus caught me in mid hug .  
" I cant believe it Padfoot , You a …a...Dad" James said smirking at me.  
"Shut up prongs" i said ruffling his messy hair.  
Remus went over to look at my daughter " So Malry , Sirius , What's this little Angel called?" Asked Remus.  
James Laughed " Angel? No child of Siriuis will ever be an angel Moony" James repleid which earned him a slap on the head by lily.  
I looked at Marlene , A name , I totally forgot , Marlene looked at me and smiled.  
" Her Name Is Zoe ...Zoe Jaime Black"  
Zoe Jaime Black. I love it.  
" Remus...James? Would you do the honours of being her God fathers? " I asked my two best friends ,James and Remus dropped their mouth opened and nodded.  
" Lily .. Molly...Would you be Her God Mothers"I asked turning around to face the two red head ladies. Molly pulled me into a arm breaking hug , repeating yes over again and lily simply nodded "I would love to Sirius"she said.

An Hour later Molly whisked Marlene off to have a bath to wash up, And Little Zoe was left in the care of me, Remus and James.  
" She going to be pranking from an Early age , I can already tell " I said as I cradled my daughter  
" You got that , Hasn't he Padfoot Jr " James said smiling at my daughter who looked at him wide eyed and gave a little laugh.  
" I think That's a yes from her" Laughed Remus.  
I laughed and lent down and kissed my daughters forehead.  
" She going to be an outstanding Witch , I can already tell" Came Lily's voice from the kitchen.  
We looked up as lily sat next to james " How can you tell lily?" James asked wrapping an arm around his Finace.  
" Look at her eyes , their sparkling , she's interested in everything around her as well" Replied lily stroking Zoes tiny cheek.  
" Ill Be proud of her even if she's the worst witch in the world" I replied before smirking " Oooo My mother is gunner be over the moon knowing she has a blood traitor Grand daughter"  
Remus frowned " She wont try and hurt her would she ...i mean your cousin and brother are death eaters ".  
"Dont worry Remus , Regulus knows that he would have to kill Sirius before he got to Zoe" James replied as Zoe feel asleep in my arms.  
" I just hope she never has to meet them" I sighed.  
I would Never Ever let my 'Family' Touch my Child.


	2. Harrys Birth

**Author Notes: words will be spellt like sworry , pwrongs as its a toddler zoe speaking ok?**

August 1st 1980

Godric Hollow was quite that day , a few children ran around the streets while their parents small talked with each other.  
Inside number 8 Godric hollow a lot of people crowned around In the house. Lily and James potter Son had been born the day before.  
Lily also had a home birth and with the help of James, Marlene, Andormda Tonks he had delivered her baby boy. Now everyone was celebrating his birth.  
Zoe was now 1 and half years old she was small and her dark hair was long , she ran around the house to find lily and James while her mum and dad chased after her.  
" ZOE , WAIT UP" Yelled her Mother Marlene McKinnon.

But Zoe was already like her father, cheeky ,she ran into what she thought was an empty room and listen at the door as she parents ran by. She tuned around and saw Her godfather and Mother staring at her.  
"UNCLE PWRONGS " She yelled Happily as she jumped into his open Arms. James wrapped his arms around the young girl " Hey Padfoot Jr " He teased as she hugged him tightly " Running away from your Parents again?" He said and the girl nodded and looked over at her godmother who was trying to stay awake.  
" Pwrongs , Whys Auntie Lily tried? Hasn't she been swleeping?" She asked in her cute baby voice  
James shook his head " No Zozo , Auntie Lily gave birth last night to your God-brother" He said ruffling the child's hair and carrying her over to lily.  
Lily looked up and smiled at Zoe " Hey Sweetie " She said as James handed her Zoe and she placed her down next to her .  
" Auntie Lily , Is it twrue you had a baby?" Asked Zoe looking up at her wide eye.  
Lily Nodded " Yes I did , Do you want to meet your Baby God Brother?" She asked as the child nodded . James Went Gently over to the cot on lily's side and picked up a sleeping bundle and handed it to lily. Lily Cradled her son and Zoe sat closer to lily and looked into the bundle. Inside she saw a baby with a tuft of black hair sleeping soundly.  
" Pwrongs , he lwooks like you" Giggled Zoe as the Baby woke up and looked around him eyes green eyes wide as he stopped on Zoe and cooed.  
" His Name is Harry , Harry James Potter" Said lily and Zoe smiled at the baby " Would you like to hold him Zoe" She asked kindly.  
Zoes eyes opened wide and nodded , Lily showed her how to hold Harry and she gently placed his bundle into her open arms . James came and Sat on Zoes other side just in case.  
Zoe Glanced down at the Baby as he moved around " Why is is so swmall?" She asked.  
James Laughed " Because his a baby Zo, You was this small once" He said

" I wasn't small" Zoe said as Harry looked at her wide eyes. " Im gunner look after you Hwarry , Because we're god siblings and we lwook out for one another" Zoe said to Harry. Lily had to whip the tears from her eyes.

James reached over and took Harry out of Zoes arms and carried him over to the cot.  
Just then Sirius Walked into the room with Remus and Marlene.  
" Zozo , we've been worried about you" Said Sirius smiling as his daughter jumped of the bed and ran toward him.  
"I'm Sworry Daddy" Zoe said as she hugged his leg " Pwrongs and Auntie Lily was showing me Hwarry"she giggled

" Ah , prongs where is my god son" Joked Sirius  
" Daddy your Hwarrys God Father?" Zoe eyes twinkled in excitement  
"Yes I am and Mummy is his god mother" said Sirius as he bent down to to his daughters hight.  
Zoe hugged her Dad tightly  
" I lwove you Daddy"she said softly and sweetly into his chest  
" I love you too Zo" Sirius Said and he kissed his daughters Head " Now come on , We got to get home , Mummy has gone to see her Mummy and Daddy so its just you and me for the rest of the day Padfoot Jr, so what do you want to do?" He asked with a cheeky grin  
" Can we look though Pwictures? Pwease Daddy" Zoe begged.  
"Of course we can "Sirius grinned and stood up and walked over to James and gave him a hug " See you tomorrow Prongs " He then walked over and Gave lily a hug and smiled down at harry " See you tomorrow Guys" He waved as he tooks Zoes hand and started walking.  
" Bye Pwrongs , Bye Lily , Bye Hwarry" Said Zoe as she and Sirius walked out the room and apparated back to their house.

Once Back at their house Sirius went up to his and Marlene room and brought out a few boxes filled with photo albums and set them out for Zoe in the living room while he read the news paper.A few hours later.  
" Daddy?" Came Zoes little voice.  
" Yes Sweetie" He said not looking over his paper.  
" You Have a Twin...Like Fabain and Gideon" She giggled  
Sirius Put his paper down " Sweet Heart I don't have a twin" He said looking at her confused  
" Yes you do" Zoe said and held up a picture of two brothers waving at a camera , The first one was tall and in Gryffindor robes , the other was smaller and in Slytherin robes. Both hd Longish Black hair and grey eyes.  
" Where did you find that picture Zozo?" asked Sirius his eyes not moving off it.  
" In this Photo album called " Hwogwarts Memwoies...Daddy who is the other boy then?" The toddler asked.  
Sirius sighed , he knew one day Zoe would find out about his brother , he just expected her to be much older. He pulled Zoe onto his lap.  
" That's my younger Brother Regulus , Your Uncle" He said sadly.  
" I have another Uncle?" Zoe smiled gleefully " But Daddy why do you lwook sad?  
Sirius sighed again.  
" Your uncle works for a horrible man ….a man who hurts people because they are different, he has only seen a picture of you" Sirius sighed .  
" Ohh" Zoe Didn't fully Understand what her dad meant , but she yawned." Daddy I'm swleepy"she yawned again.  
Sirius Smiled " Someone needs a nap then" He carried Zoe upstairs into her blue room , even though She was nearly 2 Zoe already hated the colour pink , she liked blue better. He tucked her into her crib and watched as she cuddled her toy black dog and feel asleep.  
" One day this world will be much better for you Zoe...you'll see"


	3. Whats Happened to My Mummy?

**Authors Note: The Next Chapter will be the Last Chapter on Zoes Childhood**

21st July 1981

It was a hot day , The day she was subtlety killed.  
Little Zoe was with the weasley the night it happened.

" Mummy , Promise me that you'll come home" The 2 and half year old asked her mother. Marlene looked down and swept her daughter up.  
" I swear and promise ill come home tonight and when you wake up tomorrow at the burrow ill be right next to you with a cold cup of pumpkin juice for you...Now your daddy is going with your uncle tonight because of Uncle Moony transformation" Said marlene gently kissing Zoes forehead.  
" Now we better get you to Weasleys , Your Auntie Molly cant wait to see you".  
Zoe looked at her mother " Will Freddie and Georgie Be there?" she asked grinning.  
Marlene smiled and nodded " Of course they will be pumpkin , they live there"  
Marlene carried the toodler over to the fireplace with a bag over her shoulder and grabbed some powder, She threw the powder into the fire and yelled " THE BURROW" And with a swish and a whirl they left the Home.  
Marlene felt her self slowing down and stepped out into the Weasley Household kitchen.  
" Marlene ….Zoe ….Hello" Came Mr Weasleys voice from the table " Molly Guess who's here" He said smiling.  
Marlene Heard the thunder of footsteps come from the stairs as Mrs Weasley appered in the kitchen followed by 3 year old Fred and George and 1 and half year old Ron.  
Molly grinned.  
" Marly " she said pulling her into a one arm hug , " Ahhh There's my little god daughter" cooed molly as she stroked zoes cheeks.  
" Hello Auntie Molly" Said Zoe as Marlene put zoe on the floor.  
" Thank you for hving her Molly...you know with all this order stuff and my family I just cant keep up, Ill be back by morning though to pick Zoe up" Said Marlene as she handed over Zoes bag.  
" Oh its fine Love , Its nice for the boys to be able to play with her , instead of annoying Bill or Charlie or waking up Ginny" Replied Molly. Ginny was the first girl born in ages and she was 8 months old. Bill was the eldest weasley and had just got back from his first year at hogwarts. Charlie was starting his first year in September.  
Marlene laughed and lent down to Zoe hight and pulled her into a hug  
" I'll see you tomorrow my little Angel, Now be a good girl and don't cause much trouble ok" she said planting a kiss on her head.  
Zoe looked at her mum with her piecing blue eyes  
" Bye mummy , I love you ….Please be careful" Zoe replied and she hugged her mum tightly.  
Marlene Pulled back and stepped over to the fire taking an handful of floo powder " I love you too Zoe, Don't ever forget that " Marlene threw the powered into the fire" ORDER HEAD QUATERS" she yelled and then she disparate.  
Zoe waddled over to Fred and George " Hi" She smiled at them, they grinned back at her.  
" Why don't you 4 go out side and play "said molly and the four youngsters ran out side.

-  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
Molly looked up from her place in the kitchen and grabed her wand.  
"Who is it?" she said her voice shaking.  
" Alastor Moody , Molly" Came a load grunting voice  
" What the prank my twin sons did on you?" Asked molly still not opening the door  
" They Accidentally got my eye to go different colours" Moody Grunted as molly opened the door  
" I'm sorry Alastor ...i had to make sure..." she said quietly " What brings you here...its 2am"  
Molly rushed him into the kitchen as Arthur walked down the stairs.  
" What's Happing" He asked yawing.  
" Molly...Arthur ….Sit down...Its going to come as a shock to you both" Moody Replied  
Molly braced her self.  
" Death eaters attacked the McKinnons earlier …..they all dead...Marlene Included" Moody said darkly.  
Molly gasped and started weeping " Oh my god...No ….It cant be true...Oh no Zoe...and Sirus"  
Moody sighed. Just then light footsteps came down the stairs and a little girl stood in the doorway clutching a black dog toy.  
" Whats Happened to my mummy?"  
Molly burst into tears and Zoe ran over to her.  
" Auntie Molly , dont cry..." Zoe looked over at Moody " Where's my mummy?" She asked Again  
Arthur spoke up and pulled Zoe onto his lap " Zoe...Your mummy she joined Uncle Fabain and Gideon up in the sky" He said trying to hold his own tears back.  
Zoe looked at him , she did not cry , her eyes just locked onto his  
" Is she an Angel?" She asked cuddling her toy.  
Molly whimpered " Y...Yes...Sh-sshe is "  
That when tears started to climb into Zoes eyes.  
Nothing Ever was going to to be the same for the Young Toddler.


	4. The Dreaded Hallowen

**Author note: Sorry about this being so short , ive been busy latley.**

31St October 1981

Well you could say 31st of October started off just as any normal day , muggle children running around the streets getting their Halloween costumes ready. Parents dipping apples into melted chocolate and toffee and decorating houses.  
No one expected anything Dark to Happen that night.

Zoe and Sirius Walked down the street of godrics hollow , they still hadn't come to truth that their mother, Finace was Dead.  
Zoe followed her dad slowly , her dark hair flowing down her shoulders as they walked up the drive to Number 8 godric Hollow. Sirius knocked a tune and the door slowly opened.  
" Padfoot...Paddy Jr...Come in" James potters voice came from the half opened door and sirius and Zoe Quickly stepped inside the house.  
Zoe could smell Lily cooking her famous pancakes and she heard Harry cooing to himself in the living room.  
James Pulled Sirius Into a hug " Moonys here to , his with Harry in the living room" He said and he let go of the hug and lead them into the living room.  
Remus was siting on the floor playing with some building playing with Harry, They both looked up when James, Sirius and Zoe walked in.  
" Pwadfoot, Zwoe, Dadda" Harry cooed and crawled over to Sirius and held up his arms . Sirius Laughed and picked Harry Up. Zoe However walked over to remus and held her arms open " Hi Moony". Remus smiled and Hugged his God daughter " Hello to you to Zoe" He pulled back and poked her cheeks " Hows my special little God daughter today?" He asked softly . Zoe just shrugged, she had been a lot quiter since her mothers death.  
Just then Lily walked in " I thought I heard a little Angel talking " she said smiling at Zoe. Zoe gave a small smile " Hi Auntie Lily".  
Lily looked up and saw james mouthing " Maraduers meeting" Lily rolled her eyes and nodded and gently went over to sirius and took harry into her arms " Harry , Zoe do you want to come help me make the pancakes ?" she asked and both toodlers nodded.  
Zoe followed lily into the kitchen , She sat on a chair and she thought. There was not much for the 2 and half year old to think about , but the main thing she thought about was her family. James and Lily and Remus where the aunt and uncles she never had . As was Molly and Aruther Weasley.

3 hours later Sirius and Zoe and Remus Left the potters, and they walked back to the flat. Remus and Sirius was talking quitley together and zoe walked on a bit ahead catching their convostaion  
" Its weird though , Peter hasnt shown up for the past 3 meetings" Remus had said as they crossed the road.  
" Its not weird moony , its strange...all of a sudden , since he became secret keeper his been...distance"Replied Sirius as he arrived at the flat.  
Once he opened the door Zoe walked up to her blue room and climbed on to her bed and looked at the wall. The wall was covered in moving pictures of herself , Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Lily, James, Harry and the weasleys.  
Sirius and remus walked into her room " Sweetie whats wrong" asked Sirius climbing next to her .  
Zoe Continued to stare at the wall " Why is Prongs and Auntie lily in hiding Daddy?"  
Sirius sighed and looked at Remus " Because a nasty person wants to hurt them and Harry..." Zoe looked at him with big eyes " Like how they killed mummy? That Nasty person?". Remus nodded " Yes , zoe , that nasty person".  
Sirius stood up " Moony I m going to go see if peters in, ill be back later" Sirius walked over to zoe and huggd her tightly " Ill see you later Princess" He kissed her head lightly and walked out the flat. Zoe snuggled down under her covers and looked at the clock it was 8pm.  
" Goodnight uncle moony"  
" Good night Zoe"  
Zoe feel into a deep sleep. Little did she know that as she slept , Lily and James where murdered. Peter had betrayed them to the dark lord. And that her father was on his way to Azkaban and that her little god brother was laying on a doorstep. Waiting to be found.


	5. 4th Year Here i come

12 years later

Zoes POV.

" ZOE BLACK LUPIN WAKE UP NOW" I heard the voice of my godfather yelling up the stairs , I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock , It was 8am on September 1st 1993.  
" OK OK KEEP YOUR PANTS ON MOONY" I yelled as I recurrently climbed out of my bed and over to my wardorbe. I picked out a pair of jeans and a Red top . I tied my hair back into a ponytail and walked down stairs.  
My godfather Remus lupin was at the kitchen table reading the news paper , on the front was a picture of a raggdy man. That man was my father. Mass Murder Sirius Black . I never belived he killed those muggles or that he betrayed Lily and James Potter, Though I never dare say it to anyone and its not like he would ever remember me. That is Because my father believed I was dead. That I was murdered by My second cousin Bellatrix. Well you can see im still alive , the story was made up to protect me. Only my father knew this story, everyone else knows im the daughter of a mass murder, but to protect me at hogwarts I was given a double surname of Black – Lupin.  
I sat down at the table and grabbed a since of toast and poured myself some pumpkin juice " SO looking forward to teaching at old hoggy hogwarts moony?" I asked bitting into my toast. Remus looked up smiling " Yes im looking forward very much" he looked back down and started reading the paper " Have you got everything ready Zoe?"  
I rolled my eyes " Of course I have , everything is in my trunk , Padfoot is in his cage and my broom is safely wrapped up in my trunk..." I looked up at the news paper " They still havent found dad then?" I asked quitley.  
Remus looked up slowly " No they havent...and Zoe I beg you , dont going looking for him" I looked at him like he was stupid " Moony why would I go looking for someone who thinks I dead" I said looking at him. He just muttered something and stood up and left the room.  
I sighed ' Well done Zoe...Well done'.  
I tried to push my mind away from my father and tried to think of what my 4th year would be like. Maybe finally gryffindor will win the quidditch cup. I play Chaser on the team. My best friends are Fred and George weasley .  
At 10:30 me and remus left the house to meet the weasleys at platform 9 ¾ , well once we got there moony went staight to find a compartment . Me well I though I would go and talk to my loving god mother Molly weasley.  
" Oh Zoe dear" she said pulling me into a tight hug " Hey Aunt Molly" I said hugging her back. I smiled at her and turned to 4 boys and 1 girl " Hey Percy ...Ron, Ginny " I said smiling at them . The twins looked sad that I never said hi to them . But they got something better. I attcked them into a hug . As I hugged them I noticed a familer burshy brown hair and black messy hair and sea green eyes. Standing there was my god-brother ….only he didnt know it  
" Harry!...Hermione!" I called as the final whistle went to get onto the train.  
4Th year. Here I come.


	6. Everything Went Black

I climbed onto the train dragging my trunk and carrying my owl Padfoot cadge in the other as I followed the twins down the train corridor . Finally we found a compartment around the middle of the train and heaved our trunks up onto the racks as the train started moving. Finally I can come back Home.  
" So I heard you and your family went to Egypt for a month, How was it? I bet it was Amazing" I smiled at the twins.  
" It was really good , we tried pushing Percy into a pyramid , but mum saw us " Groaned George as I burst out laughing. Percy was now head boy , Just Brilliant.  
" How was your summer Zoe?" Asked Fred  
I sighed my summer had not been the fun summer I hoped for .  
" Remus , wouldn't let me out the house much" I replied hoping they wouldn't ask questions about it. Thankfully they didn't.  
Fred and George started talking about quidditch and how we was going to win the cup this year. Oh Oliver better not do early morning sessions.  
Before we knew it the plumpy little lady knocked on our compartment " Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked in her high pitch voice. I stood up " A packet of Bertie botts...Three Chocolate frogs and a Jelly wand" I said as I handed over 5 sickles. I sat back down and started chewing on my jelly wand while the twins brought their sweets. I kept thinking about my dad...why ahd he escaped from prison? Was there something Moony wasn't telling me?  
" Did you hear about Black Escaping Zoe?" Fred s voice brought me back to reality  
" Huh?2 I said looking up  
" Did you hear about Black escaping?" Fred Repeated to me leaning a bit closer to the window  
I nodded " Yeah...Yeah I did..." I said looking down.  
" Well on the bright side ...his not after you Zoe...he thinks your dead" Said George uncomfortably  
" Yeah I know George …..." I sighed and looked back out the window.  
The train sped though the countryside and it started pouring down with rain as I opened my pack of bertie botts and looked back out the window starring and back to my thinking. Maybe dad had found out I was still alive...No that's not it...that's a stupid reason...  
Is it weird that I want my dad to come to Hogwarts?  
I started to fiddle around with a sliver locket I had on around me , it had red and gold gems on it and on the back had the letters M.M and S.B Caved on the back. My mothers locket. Remus gave it to me the night before I started Hogwarts. I don't really remember my Mum that much . I was a toddler when she died.  
I looked down at the locket and opened it, Looking back at me was 2 pictures . The First was off my mum and dad at Hogwarts hugging and smiling. My mum Honey blonde hair swaying in the wind and her pecring blue eyes looking into mine. My Dad on the other hand was laughing. Remus always said I got his laugh. And his shaggy long hair bounced on his shoulders . The Next Picture was off my mum , dad and in the middle a baby. Me. I cant help but think would my life would be like if mum wasn't killed. If Dad was never thrown into azkaban. If Lily and James was never i could of had a real Family. Like the Twins.  
Suddenly the train came to an alarming stop and I jolted forward.  
" What? Why have we stopped ...we can't be there yet" Said Fred. George shrugged and looked around as if the walls had the answer.  
It went alarmingly cold and dark and the light in the compartment flicked dead. I looked out the window squinting my eyes carefully , that when I saw a dark shadow.  
"There's something out there...i think its getting on the train" I whispered. I suddenly felt like my insides where ice and that I would never ever be happy again. We waited in silence. Draco Malfoy came running down the corridor and busted into our compartment like the scaredy cat he was. He looked at us and ran out again. Not long after the Slytherin arriver and dark floating clocked thing reached our compartment, a large sort of bony black hand reached out an unslid the door. The Black thing floated in and looked at us . I noticed it had no face but had a hole like for a mouth. The thing ignored the twins and floated over to me and sorted hovered above me before it floated back and out the compartment.  
I sat there in shock and was shaking widely that I properly looked like a cold hairless cat, I was instantly meet by horrible nightmares , horrible memories , that I started screaming,though it I wasn't screaming...there was screaming in the back of my head , that and flash of green was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	7. Your Father's DNA

**AN: Sorry about this being such a small chapter guys and sorry that i haven't updated for ages, been busy with school, but i'll try an update a lot more often :) Please review this and tell me what you would like to happen next so i have some ideas , Thank you :D**

* * *

I felt someone shaking me , I heard someone yelling my name . I slowly opened my eyes and saw Fred and George standing over me their faces pale and looks of pure worry on their faces.  
" Wh-What Happened?" I asked shaking still ...Oh merlin hell I feel like I'm going to vomit.  
" You Blacked out...you been like it for 10 minutes"Said one of the twins , I felt to dizzy to work out which one it was.  
"No I mean...what's was that thing...the thing that looked like death?"Not the best description ever.  
Fred and George looked at each other "I think its called a dementor ….you know one of the guards of azkaban...our dad had to visit there once ...came back like he had seen our great aunt ghost" I nodded , I've heard about them once when Remus was explaining something to me years ago. Speaking of Remus I need to talk to him.  
"Guys ill be back in a bit , I'm going to go find Remus" Both the boys nodded and I slowly got up and headed out the compartment. I'm in for long search. I walked along the corridor,everything now seemed cold,unfriendly,unhappy. Other students curled up with each other in their compartments,shaking from he experience they just had. I stopped outside one compartment and looked in a couple of first years shaking in fright,They looked like statues out of a horror movie,Poor kids...Great way to introduce them to Hogwarts.  
I kept moving down the never ending train corridor;my head still feeling like a merry go around spinning in different directions,I was about to give up my search when I heard familiar voices from a compartment 2 doors down.  
"-Searching the train for Sirius Black...Now if you excuse me I need to have a little word with the diver" I saw the silhouette of someone standing in the doorway "Eat ...You'll feel better"I recognized the voice as it started to head up the corridor "Remus...Oi Mooney" I yelled and fast walked to keep up with him,He turned around "Zoe...Are you alright?" He asked worriedly,I shook my head "One of those...Dementor thing's came into my compartment,The twins said I passed out ,and my head is spinning like crazy and I heard screaming, saw a flash of green light and I feel like I'm a about to puke,That a good description for you?"I said panting from not taking a breath. Remus put his hands on my shoulders to steady me" The Dementor must of Recognized your fathers DNA on you..This is not good..."He sighed "Go back to the compartment I was in , Harry,Ron and Hermione are in there,The same thing happened to Harry and he has chocolate go get some...I need to talk to the driver and when we get to the school to Dumbledore as well" He patted my shoulder and started walking away. I turned around and walked along to the compartment which held the trio and opened the door.  
"Hi guys...Remus said you guys had some chocolate...I kinda you know fainted " I muttered twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.  
Harry nodded and handed the golden packet up to me, I took it gratefully and took a piece of the chocolate and put the packet down. Biting into the chocolate insistently made me feel better.  
"Why did you faint Zoe?"Hermione asked looking at me suspiciously.  
"I just did...I dunno why" I shrugged biting into my chocolate more "I'll see you lot at the feast" I waved and headed back to where the twins where.  
The dementor could sense my dad's DNA on me...then why did harry faint?  
These are the questions that haunt me.


	8. Notice: I am Alive

**OK i am Still alive.**  
**Sorry i haven't updated in ages but I've been very busy with exams, Exam preps,School trips and Coursework and sorting my own issues out that i haven't had much time to update any of the stories,and i apologize for that.**  
**But i promise there will be new chapters soon so just keep an eye out.**  
**Also please review or PM me as i would love to know if you have ideas of your own that i could contribute to my stories.**  
**Thanks Guys.**  
**~WeasleyTheAgent**


End file.
